fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Periodic Genesis: Dawn of Sepsis
Periodic Genesis: Dawn of Sepsis is an ongoing comic series created by KoopaGalaxain. It is available on his deviantART account, and is his most expansive work in his library of creations. Serving as a sequel to the Periodic Genesis line of sprites, Dawn of Sepsis explores WeegeeZilla and his friends' struggle against the mutant pathogen kaiju Sepsis and his three subordinates, Keratos, Myos and Organon, who intend to let the entire universe succumb to disease. Synopsis At some point in the past in Universe 1996, one of WeegeeZilla's failed experiments mutated and escaped his laboratory, destroying WeegeeZilla's home city as it did so. While the scientist was unconscious, the new pathogen mutated to assume a physical form, Sepsis. Sepsis then created three subordinates, Keratos, Myos and Organon, and tasked them with fulfilling his plan to subjugate the entire universe through infection and decay. The first targets the three subordinates were sent after were the original Periodic Genesis Kaiju (PGK), or whoever in that group was still alive. Keratos slew Germanium in cold blood, while Organon killed Luster Caesium in front of one of WeegeeZilla's friends, Linkzilla, effortlessly. After Organon killed Caesium, Sepsis appeared as an astral form to explain his plans. Currently, the fates of Radium, Boron, Zinc and Wolfram are unknown. Awakening from his coma, WeegeeZilla noticed the ruins of his city, when suddenly Keratos ambushed him and brutally wounded the scientist, ripping out his abdomen gem and sending the hero falling to the floor, seemingly mortally wounded. As Keratos prepared to kill WeegeeZilla, suddenly a new monster appeared! It turned out that a single piece of Germanium had mutated and evolved into the next generation PGK, Germanium II! With the spirit of his ancestor assisting him, Germanium II fought well, but was defeated after Keratos used his scalpel beam on him, blasting off both his tentacles from the 'elbow' down. Fortunately, Keratos being distracted by the fight with Germanium II gave WeegeeZilla the strength to use Absorption Inheritance for the first time, surprising Keratos and 'copying' his abilities for use as WeegeeZilla's own. Shocked and barely able to fight, Keratos was reduced to throwing insults at WeegeeZilla in a vain attempt to make him stand down, but the battle was set to continue. Meanwhile, deep underground, Myos was watching the whole thing, and expressed in equal parts how he both desired for Keratos to win and to lose, so that Sepsis might choose him next, giving him the opportunity to quench his thirst for blood... Characters Main Protagonists *WeegeeZilla Minor Protagonists *Germanium II Antagonists * Sepsis (Main antagonist) * Keratos * Myos * Organon Other/Neutral * Luster Caesium * Germanium * Radium * Boron * Zinc * Wolfram Gallery Pages TBA Trivia * As of May 2017, this is the second longest series that I have written, and it is still ongoing. * Sepsis and his subordinates, plus Germanium II, are all set to appear in the collaborative series Council of Creators. Category:Fanfiction Category:Series Category:KoopaGalaxain's Stories Category:Sprite Comics Category:KoopaGalaxain's Series